


Infinity Tattoo

by stellatundra



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Tattoos, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatundra/pseuds/stellatundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily knows Nolan is hiding something. It isn't what she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity Tattoo

Nolan winces a little when Emily hugs him but she doesn’t dare to ask. She’s suspicious when he never seems to take his shirt off, when poolside exhibitionism was always his thing. At last she surprises him, sneaking in cat-footed to his house just as he’s leaving the shower. He grabs a shirt and holds it up to his chest but not fast enough.

“What is that?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing, Ems.”

“Is that a tattoo?” It isn’t what she’d expected. She grabs the shirt from his hand, ignoring his mortified expression.

“You always have to push, don’t you? Even though you don’t…”

“The hell is this?”

The skin of his neck flushes mottled pink. He snatches the shirt back, although it’s too late, the damage is done. 

There, stark black ink against pale skin is a half-familiar mark. An infinity symbol. Singular.

“I don’t understand. This isn’t some sort of revenge club, Nolan, you can’t just – ”

“Not everything is about revenge, Ems,” he says hotly.

She thinks about her own tattoo, her father, _I love you infinity times infinity_.

“Why only one?” It looks odd, incomplete. 

“Isn’t obvious?” He gives her a rueful shrug. “Because you don’t love me back.”


End file.
